Alpha-aminopropenoic acid derivatives having low molecular weight substituents attached to the carbonyl group are known; see for example U.K. Patent Specification No. 1,354,571 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,658. These compounds are useful as biochemical antibiotic precursors, synthetic nucleic acid mimics, cross-linking agents, monolayers, vesicles, and liquid crystalline solids. The melting point and glass transition point of many of these compounds, however, is low. The low melting point and low glass transition point reduces the utility of these compounds in many applications.